Bouncy Newts
by Penny Clearwater
Summary: MWPP era, a few original characters, mayhem and madness all around when pixie stix are snorted! R/R, please.


"Bouncy!"  
  
"Bouncy!"  
  
"Bouncy!"  
  
"Bouncy!"  
  
"Bouncy!"  
  
"Stop encouraging her!"  
  
"OW!"  
  
"There, see? She's already fell off the bed," Lily scolded. Remus and Sirius sat down on the bed laughing. Frustrated Lily walked out of the 5th year Slytherin Girl's dorm.  
  
"My foot!"  
  
"My hand!"  
  
"Who touched my butt?!"  
  
Emily, Ashley, and Jarrett were playing twister, actually, Jarrett was the spinner.  
  
"I might've," Remus grinned towards the upset boy.  
  
"Anyone else feel a draft?" Sirius asked looking around the room.  
  
"FLLLLYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"  
  
"My homework!" Everyone chorused. After being thrown off the bed Christina had decided to give all the homework flying lessons.  
  
"Bad girl!" Sirius smacked her hand dragging her over and tying her hands together and to the bedpost.  
  
"Why did you give her pixie stixs?" Jarrett questioned.  
  
"It's fun," Emily reasoned.  
  
"Yeah, she snorts them and gets in trouble!"  
  
"But, then, Ashley, she sends homework on 'adventures' out windows and down toilets."  
  
"I only did that once!"  
  
"Try TEN times!"  
  
Christina frowned as the boys and Jarrett (he he) walked out.  
  
"That was rude," Emily nodded causing herself and Ashley to both fall. After they untangled they went over and squatted beside Christina.  
  
"Stop blinking."  
  
"Ashley . . . I can't . . .," She giggled.  
  
"We should go down to dinner soon if we are going to eat anything," Emily stood back up pulling Ashley with her. Reluctantly they untied Christina and walked to dinner.  
  
************************************************************  
  
"Ms. Campbell!" Get off the table! Ms. Brown! Ms. Trainham! Stop encouraging her!"  
  
"Everyone seems to be encouraging her today."  
  
"Shut up Jarrett," Ashley hit his arm as she and Emily continued to sprinkle glitter and play music with their wands. Currently Christina was running around jumping from table to table in fishnet hose, army boots, a short red skirt, and a black sparkly shirt. She was throwing food at random students as she sang.  
  
"Itsy bitsy spider went up the water spout, down came the rain and washed the spider out," she aimed water into James's face, "Up came the sun and dried up all-"  
  
"Ms. Campbell!" McGonagall struggled to gain control. Finally, when she had begun to pull the candles from the air for arsenal purposes, Dumbledore cast a spell making her fall rather not so gently to the floor. The only sound was her soft giggling.  
  
"Potter, Black, carry her to the infirmary. Ashley, Emily, go with them, I will be there shortly to decide your fate," Dumbledore watched as the four friends left dragging Christina behind them. Her giggling was heard until the Great Hall doors slammed behind them.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
"Gah! A mudblood!" Christina screamed as she woke up. Startled, Emily jumped off the bed holding on to James.  
  
"Get OFF! And don't call her that Chris, you've already gotten in ALL 15 detentions!"  
  
"We've had more . . .," Sirius trailed off going back to his game of wizard's chess with Ashley, he was winning.  
  
"I didn't do anything, just got watch thrown in my face!"  
  
"Come on Jamsey Wamsey, we can BOND!"  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"  
  
"Shh, it's all right," Emily tried to comfort James with a chocolate frog.  
  
"James Bond? Where?"  
  
"Stupid," Sirius laughed as he knocked out Ashley's queen. "it's not the end of the world James."  
  
"Hey . . . Why am I tied down?"  
  
"You were slightly . . . dangerous when we brought you in last night," Ashley sighed as she lost. "We need to go to class, double potions," she groaned as they all left.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
"Your late," Professor Pendleton (dubbed nugget head because he has too small of a head like a character on "The Puppet Master" and also suspiciously like Mr. Pendleton one of the writer of this story's vice principles) said as the four dashed in.  
  
"Sorry Professor," Ashley said sitting down in her seat beside Lucious.  
  
"It's all right, Ms. Brown. 30 points from Gryffindor; SIT!"  
  
"Jarrett," Emily whispered, "Why are you staring at Peter . . . GROSS!"  
  
"Something to share with the class Ms. Trainham?"  
  
"No Professor."  
  
"Good. Today we will be making a potion to temporarily turn you into a newt. Mess up, and you might stay that way or perhaps become a rabbit forever."  
  
"Evil bunnies!" Ashley's eyes got big in fear as she hid beneath the table. "Never!!"  
  
"Calm down. You know I'LL do it right," Lucious said smirking. Slowly Ashley crawled back onto her stool.  
  
******************************************************  
  
"Boil, boil," Emily chanted.  
  
"That's not part of the potion," Remus warned stirring the cauldron.  
  
"Toil and trouble."  
  
"She doesn't care," Sirius laughed turning and knocking Peter from his chair.  
  
"Boil cauldron!"  
  
"Owwww," Peter began to cry. Emily threw in something, chili powder maybe, and an explosion occurred. The room filled with lime green smoke as Peter scrambled to get away from the flood of gooey brown liquid.  
  
"50 points from Gryffindor!" Everyone climbed onto their tables watching as Peter crawled, crying his eyes out, into a corner.  
  
"No. . .No . . .," he whimpered. It touched him. In a flash of lime green and brown light he changed into a rabbit. In another flash he was a newt. Human. Bunny. Newt. This carried on for some time with no one offering to stop it.  
  
"Evil!"  
  
"Slimy!"  
  
"Sexy!"  
  
"Evil!"  
  
"Gross!"  
  
"Slimy!"  
  
"Hey! He was in his sexy human form!"  
  
"Yeah, I know," Sirius smiled. Jarrett frowned.  
  
"Help!" Peter screamed before turning back into a rabbit. Ashley screamed throwing their stirrer at him. It hit him when he turned back human.  
  
"Ow!"  
  
"What are you all doing?" The door shut as everyone turned to see Chris walking in.  
  
"Get off the floor," James instructed.  
  
"Your mudblood friend screwed up her potion," Snape smirked. Christina climbed onto the nearest table and jumped to hers, Snape helped her sit.  
  
"Evil bunny . . ." Ashley looked at her," all Emmy's fault!"  
  
"No it isn't! I didn't know that would happen . . . Where's Professor Pendleton?" Everyone looked around. He wasn't there.  
  
"Hey . . . accio newt," a newt flew up from a corner into Chris's hand.  
  
"Ms. Campbell! You can NOT keep transforming people!"  
  
"I didn't Professor, honest!" 


End file.
